Stories of our Hearts
by Star Ribbon
Summary: Kokoro timeline. Past tales of the Kokoro characters are gathered in one huge book. What happens when that one huge book is opened, and all the stories are revealed for all to see?
1. Prologue

_Stories of Our Hearts_

_Tokyo_ _Mew Mew - Kokoro Timeline_

_Summary: _Kokoro timeline. Past tales of the Kokoro characters are gathered in one huge book. What happens when that one huge book is opened, and all the stories are revealed for all to see?

_Author's Note:_ These stories were written out of pure boredom, but unlike the actual role play - only the prologue will actually be filled with randomness. Most of the characters here are OCs, so beware if you don't like them.

---------------

"Hey, look at what I found!"

It was a normal day at Café Mew Mew…well, as normal as it could get for the café that was called insane by many different timelines. Of course, all thoughts of today being a sane day flew out the window when somebody had gathered the attention of the café-goers.

The speaker, Shikari Shinga, dropped a huge book onto an empty table. The twelve-year old girl dusted off the covers, before giving the others a childish grin. Now, for the mage to actually be grinning – something had to be up.

"…What exactly did you find?" A raven-haired girl looked towards the book from her position on the couch, seeming rather interested in what Ari had to say. Naturally, it was probably because anything to do with the mages almost always ended up in something…well…magical.

"Na, it looks interesting. Don't you think so, Plum ?" Another girl spoke, seeming even more interested than the earlier speaker, Plum, was. She brushed back a strand of her maroon hair behind her ears, before helping Ari to dust off this old book.

"Of course I do, Bubbles!" Arisa, otherwise known as Plum , gave a smile. If her beloved Kyr had anything to do with that mysterious book, the book would certainly become more interesting in her eyes. She found something rather odd about the scene, though. Both Ryou and Ichigo were missing from the so-called festivities.

"They're probably making out or something romantic." A blond glanced up from his manga, giving Plum a small smile. For some weird reason, the fourteen-year old boy had an eerie resemblance to Ryou. Most of the café-goers dismissed this, knowing well by now that the speaker was indeed Ryou's future son.

"Onii-sama ish making out, Kyr-sama?"

The voice of a cheerful girl spoke out as she looked towards Kyr and Plum . The orange-haired girl had made her fox ears and tail appear earlier, though she (along with the others) ignored them. They were used to it by this point in time.

Kyr gave a shrug towards the girl. It seemed that the blond was just guessing when he made that statement. The boy never really knew where his father was, and almost always – he ended up being correct about his location. That was a little more than eerie to him...

"Probably, Vixi-san. I don't know for sure, though..."

"Well, are you going to open up the book or not?" Another boy interjected, seeming a little impatient by this point in time. A pair of silver goggles was around his neck, but his crimson hair was still set in the all-too familiar spikes. It seemed that, like Kyr and Shikari, he was also a mage. But then again, he was still wearing his school uniform that practically screamed to the whole world, 'I'm special because I'm a mage!'..

"Be patient, Dai-san. I want everybody else to see the book first." Shikari replied, giving a weak smile as she noticed the others. The crimson-haired girl was getting a little impatient herself, it seemed.

"We're all here. Just open the book." Bob Pushkaboomda seemed very impatient, but nobody could really tell. It seemed that the blond boy was awakened from his nap in the sink, since he sounded really water-logged to Ari. The crimson-haired girl gave a sweatdrop. She'd finally have to give in now, ne? Especially when everybody else was getting impatient.

"…I can't read the writing on the book." Ari muttered, opening the leather clasp gently with her hands. If she couldn't read it...maybe somebody else could, couldn't they? The girl glanced at Bubbles, giving her a small smile. Since Bubblegum, otherwise known as Bubbles, knew Latin, maybe she could read the weird writing that was supposed to be the title?

"Na, it isn't Latin. I'm sorry, Shikari." Bubbles gave a sweatdrop. The girl knew her Latin well by this point in time, and those words were certainly **not **in Latin. Both girls glanced over at Kyr.

"Kyten, will you please see if you can read it?"

Kyr couldn't really argue with Ari, so the boy agreed somewhat reluctantly. Besides, the sooner they opened the book - the sooner he could go back to his manga. The boy set the book down on a nearby table as he rose from his position, glancing at the tattered book. "I'm not that good, but I'll try." He replied, going over to where the two were. The boy placed his hands on the ancient book, tracing each of the strange letters carefully.

As if by magic, the letters instantly were translated into Japanese kanji, replacing the earlier letters. "It spells out 'Stories of our Hearts', though I have no clue why." He finally confessed, giving a sweatdrop. Well, it certainly seemed that he wasn't as smart as his father, ne?

"Stories of our Hearts?" Ari and Bubbles echoed, looking at the book. The girls finally mustered the courage to open the book, though it seemed pretty challenging from the way they opened it. First came the heavy cover, which took almost forever to actually open, and then came the torn pages which they had to glue back into the book. Just from those two tasks alone, the book took forever to open. At long last, the book was opened to the first few pages. Like the title, it was written in strange characters. But the people at the café didn't see this. Oh no, they didn't.

What they saw instead were flashbacks from their own pasts…

-------------------

The real stories are basically one-shots put together to form a 'story' of sorts. You can read them in any order, since they're not really connected in any shape or form. Any feedback on who should be next? Vixi and Ryou are set for the next two chapters, but who else should go?


	2. Vixi's Tale

_Disclaimer: _ I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I own most of the characters featured here in these stories. If the character is a plain mage, then chances are that it is indeed my character.

-----------

Tapes were scattered to the winds on this very day. There were so many tapes here that it was believed that the person who had used all this film must've been a camera person. Well, these people were right.

A young-looking girl eyed her "precious" tape mountains, scanning them to look for the perfect one.

"There it is! The one that reveals the secrets of Magic-Dancing-Kisa Bacon!"

**Stories of Our Hearts: Vixi's Tale**

Vixi Ann Shirogane seemed to be alone on this fine day. The girl didn't seem to notice - she was alone with every single thing she had filmed, and personally - she didn't mind being alone one bit.

But then again, she was alone. But Vixi wasn't the sort to reflect on her life like Shikari or Kyr would. No, she really wasn't. She had planned to watch old tapes, since she figured it would help her organize her tapes. But she didn't realize that she didn't have the tape she wanted in her hand...

Placing the tape in the VCR, Vixi took some popcorn and sat on the couch to watch her tape. But what she saw next took her by surprise.

"This isn't the tape I was planning to watch.." She muttered, confused. She had a right to be, too...this certain tape was showing her past to Vixi. She watched as she got lost while on Earth, watched her meet Ryou...her whole life was flashing before her eyes...well, you know what she meant.

Vixi gave a small smile, though. It wasn't like she really wanted to watch something she knew existed...nah, that wasn't really it. The girl leaped from the couch and started to look through her collection of tapes once more.

"There must be something here that I can watch..."

Something about that tape seemed to lift the fox mew mew's mood. But oddly enough...when Vixi went to place another tape in, the tape she had watched earlier was missing.

"...Must've been my imagination."

Vixi shrugged, before placing the next tape in. May as well watch more tapes, ne?

--------------------

Nai. As most of you know by now, Ryou's tale is indeed next. After that, I'm probably going to do Mushi and Kisa, but I have no real plans. I promise that the stories won't be too random (with the exception of those who are naturally hyper and insaneish), but I could prove myself wrong, ne?


	3. Ryou's Tale

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Gap,and I certainly don'town most of the characters featured here in these stories. If the character is a plain mage, then chances are that it is indeed my character.

-----------

"Daisukeee… where the heck are you?"

It wasn't a peaceful day. The voice of a young boy was calling out for his pet dog, but it seemed that the dog wasn't anywhere in sight. The birds flew away from their resting place as the boy passed them, since they were convinced that he was going to give them more chaos than they wanted.

"Otou-san's going to kill me for letting him escape from me…"

Ryou Shirogane was not a happy nine year old boy. First, he overheard his parents arguing about him – then he made somewhat of a mess in the kitchen. What came next? He lost Daisuke, his pet dog, of course. Today was really not his day..

"Excuse me? Is this your dog?"

**Stories of Our Hearts: Ryou's Tale**

Ryou took a closer look at the speaker. It was boy roughly about his age, though his hair was a red color – and it was spiked, too. The boy's blue eyes were the same color as Ryou's, though his clothing was more awesome-looking than Ryou's boring clothing.

"..Yes, that's my dog. Thanks. I'm Ryou, by the way..."

Ryou received the leash from the boy, at which Daisuke came trotting back to the blond.

"My name's Roy. Pleased to meet you…but you know you have absolutely no fashion sense, right?"

Ryou sweatdropped. Roy was certainly a blunt boy, wasn't he? The boy gave a nod, realizing that he didn't really have some sort of "fashion sense", as Roy called it.

"My mother made me wear this." Ryou made some sort of face as he looked down at his clothing, causing the other boy to give a small laugh.

"Why don't we go shopping, then?"

"Shopping?" Ryou blinked. Why the heck did his new friend want to go shopping? It wasn't that Ryou didn't have the money to go shopping, but the boy wasn't in the mood to do so.

"Yep. We'll get you some new outfits!"

"Do you have a sister? If so, her influence is rubbing off on you…"

"Eheheh…I guess I need to stop hanging around her, right?" Ryou gave a nod at Roy's words. Girls and shopping did mix, but on the other hand… boys and shopping usually never, ever mixed.

"So…where exactly are we shopping?"

"I really don't know. Gap, maybe?" Roy really did have an answer for almost everything. Ryou started to walk in the direction of the store along with his friend; Daisuke trotting behind them.

Even though it was Saturday, there weren't many people at the stores. Was there some special holiday this weekend or something? Whatever the case was, the stores weren't as jam-packed as they would normally be.

"Well, here we are." Roy began to open the glass doors of the Gap, waiting for Ryou to tie Daisuke to the tree nearby. Instead, the boy sweatdropped at Ryou. The boy didn't seem to be used to this store.

Ryou gave a nod, turning back to Daisuke. The boy tied the leash onto a nearby tree, ignoring the dog's whimpers. "We'll be back soon, boy..."

"Oiy, Ryou-Ryou. Can you hurry up a little bit?"

Ryou gave a laugh. Roy was giving him a nickname already? This ought to be an amusing friendship…if it would last as long as the nine-year old thought it would…

"Yeah, yeah... I'm coming."

-----

Seven years had passed since that day in America. As everybody knows, Ryou went on to operating the Mew Project in Japan, married Ichigo, and so forth. Those memories of the day in America had been buried in his mind, though they wererekindled on this day…

"Hey, Ryou-sempai… Ari knows one of your childhood friends…"

Ryou was jolted back to reality by hearing the voice of a young mage. "Don't be ridiculous… I had no childhood friends…" The sixteen-year old lied, though it certainly didn't seem like one to him.

"It must've been Shuugo's friend, then." The answer that Ryou had given seemed to satisfy Minoru, for the boy went back to talking to the others in the café.

"That's pathetic. You don't remember, do you?"

All eyes in the café went to the new-comer in the room. This boy seemed way too familiar to Ryou, though the crimson-haired boy would never, ever tell his origins from his appearance.

"Roy-sempai. Nai." Shikari greeted, giving a wave to the new-comer. The crimson-haired girl seemed to know what she was talking about, since she and Roy began talking amongst them in a steady conversation.

That's when it hit Ryou. Of course…that boy had to be Roy. Otherwise, why else would he talk to Ryou like he knew him? It all made sense now…

"Did your archery arrows miss your target, Roy-Roy?"

Roy rolled his eyes at Ryou's words. "Long time no see, Ry-Ry."

Usually, Ryou would hate it when anybody gave him that nickname – especially if the one giving him that name was either his little brother Shuugo, his wife Ichigo, or somebody like Gamu. But today – the sixteen-year old boy loved the familiar sound of that nickname…especially when it was said by somebody he had known longer than anybody else...

"You finally came. What took you?" Ryou gave a rare smile, causing most of the people in the café to blink.

"Apparently Shikari was correct, ne?" Minoru asked, looking at the two curiously. It certainly seemed that way to the young earth mage, and nothing anybody else said would be able to change his mind.

"Let's see…insane aliens, the occasional blow-up of a lab or two…"

Ryou sweatdropped. So much for lying and saying that he had a normal past, ne? But at least this day was certainly better than the ones before it…

------------------

Well, Ryou's tale is done. Look foward to Mushi's tale, ne?


End file.
